With the first rays of sunshine all to ourselves
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: It was 5am when Marinette was awoken by an insistent tapping on her window. Apparently Chat Noir had something to show her that really couldn't wait until later


_With the first rays of sunshine all to ourselves_

**Here's a little bit of Marichat fluff for you :)**

**...**

It was 5am when Marinette was awoken by an insistent tapping on her window. She blinked blearily and rolled over, preparing to just ignore it and brush it off as a dream, but it came again, a little louder this time. When it became clear that whatever was tapping on her window wasn't going to stop, she groaned and pushed herself up to open her trapdoor and poke her head up. A short moment passed before Chat Noir dropped down on her balcony and grinned at her. "Good morning, Princess!" He exclaimed, far too enthusiastically and _far _too awake for 5 in the morning.

She gave him an unimpressed glare and made a move to close the trapdoor again and go back to bed, but he crouched down and grabbed the edge before she could. "Hey, wait. I know it's _super _early, but I have something to show you. It'll be worth it, I promise." He tilted his head and gave her a shy, eager smile. "Please?"

Marinette sighed and crossed her arms. "And you couldn't show me literally _any other time_?" She asked and he shook his head. "Alright, hang on a minute." She grumbled and disappeared back down into her room.

She shoved her feet into her slippers and pulled a hoodie on over her pyjamas before shuffling back out to her balcony. Chat Noir was leaning on the railing, looking out into the early-morning darkness as he waited for her. When he heard her step out, he turned around. "Ready to- _oh_..." His eyes widened then a smile tugged at the edge of his lips. "Nice hoodie, Princess." He said, nodding to her Chat Noir themed hoodie.

She yawned and glanced down at herself. "Thanks, I designed it after my favourite superhero." She mumbled around another yawn. Then her cheeks went pink as she remembered that he was the one she was talking to.

"He must be pretty cool, huh?" He grinned then offered his hand to her. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. You ready?"

When she nodded, he wrapped an arm around her and took off. They landed at the top of the Eiffel Tower a minute later and he set her down. Marinette raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "You dragged me out of bed this early just to come to the Eiffel Tower? What exactly do you want to show me?"

"We just have to wait a few minutes before you'll see it. Here, come sit." He tugged her over to a nearby pillar. A basket sat off to the side and he pulled a thermos out of it and poured her a cup of what smelt like coffee.

She accepted it gratefully and sipped at it, settling back against the pillar. "This better be worth it." She said, resting her head on his shoulder and pulling her knees up to her chest. "Or I'm taking away your croissant privileges next time you visit, mkay?"

Chat Noir smiled fondly at the top of her head and contemplated resting his own head on hers. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would."

It was quiet for the next few minutes. All that was heard were the few birds starting to sing their wake-up call and Marinette's soft breathing as she dozed on his shoulder. After a while, he shifted. "Hey, Princess, wake up." He nudged her awake as gently as possible and she blinked up at him. "It's starting, look!" He pointed to the sky.

She lifted her head. The sky was just starting to get light and the clouds were turning the colour of the cotton candy she'd gotten Chat Noir to try for the first time a couple of days ago. She turned her attention back to his face. He was smiling peacefully, eyes sparkling in wonder as he watched the sunrise. If he was happy then she was more than happy. Looking back out at the view of Paris in the early morning, she laid her head on his shoulder again. "It's very pretty, Chaton."

He turned and directed his grin at her. "You like it?" He asked eagerly.

Marinette smiled and laced her fingers through his. "Yes, Silly Kitty, I like it."

Perhaps being woken at 5am wasn't so bad after all.

**...**

**This fic also comes with an edit that I'm actually pretty proud of! You can see it here: post/189010339243/made-this-to-go-with-one-of-my-fics-but-i-was-too**


End file.
